The Wings of Klok
by youkodoll
Summary: Time never stops, not even for those who are hurt but it can make them stronger. Maybe a fairy tale isn't so false as it seems. Lemon S/T, N/MF, C/P.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I, UNFORTUNATLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH DETHKLOK OR ITS CHARACTERS. I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR PERSONAL ENJOYS AND I DO NOT MAKE A SINGLE DIME FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T GET ME IN TROUBLE. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS MY CREATION, FOXXYANA.

!**WARNING!: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN! FIRST, THIS A BOY/BOY AND MAYBE ALITTLE OF BOY/GIRL WITH A TINY SPLASH OF BOY/BOY/GIRL ACTION BUT MOSTLY BOY/BOY STORY. SECOND, THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME STEAMY SCENCES THAT MIGHT NOT MAKE SOME PEOPLE COMFORTABLE, HOWEVER, I WILL POST WARNING FOR THOSE SCENCES WHEN THEY COME UP. THIRD, I WILL BE MAKING THE CHARACTERS MORE A BIT MORE MATURE BUT ONLY A LITTLE…THAT PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING I HAVE TO WARN YOU ABOUT SO YOU CAN BEGIN TO READ AT ANYTIME!**

**ECOUTER!**

He was tired of it all it! All of this bullshit in his life, he was tired of being second best or not at all, he was tired of the hideous words thrown in his face every single day he was here. He was tired of the golden being belittling him to point that he was worth less than a piece of shit but most of all he was tired of having his heart smashed and picking up the pieces. It was too brutal to take even if brutality was what the band and he were all about, that just adds salt to the already burning injury. Lately, it seems that no matter where he goes or what he does, he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was empty and filled to the brim with useless materials that didn't bring him any satisfaction. Not even since the beginning or even now that he knew he could no longer do this, did it bring happiness to his life. Don't get him wrong, having come from an abusive family who didn't have a dime to spent on him and even if they did they wouldn't, having so much money was defiantly a plus. He should also mention that he did take advantage of having many useless materials around so he wasn't going to become a hypocrite by saying people who value earthly materials are all unhappy people, which would be a lie. Most of the band was completely happy wasting money on senseless object, maybe not Ofdensen, it was their money so it didn't matter and he guessed that how rock stars were supposed to be from what he had learned.

"_But hows comes I's nots happys being a rock star?"_

Toki knew he was younger than the rest of the guys in the band even more so than what they think. The only one who had that actual knowledge was of course Ofdensen, as their band manager he has been thankfully quiet about the whole thing, knowing an underage rock star was not well seen with higher government officials. He was come across the idea that perhaps he really wasn't good for anything like his parents have told him while growing up maybe he didn't have the talent as a guitarist to be in the most brutal band on the plant. And to add it all up he was a complete coward. The second fastest guitarist alive was a coward of the first class who could neither faces he fears or tell the one who he cares for the most how he really feel for them. It wasn't something you could do in a dark metal band, it just didn't work if you were a coward and not brutal in life, you don't even deserve to utter the name Dethklok let alone be a member if you were a pussy. Toki knew he didn't have the brutality, strength, or talent to hide his growing emotional pains, the everyday bashing, or the shame of a coward any longer. He didn't have the heart or to play his guitar the most important thing in his life, correctly or the ability to connect to the dark well of music inside of him. Now in what little was left of his heart and soul, he was sure he couldn't be a Dethklok member.

"_I's don'ts belong heres, nots with hims…………………."_

As he laid there on his small bed looking up at that the stone ceiling, Toki began to think back to events leading to this point in time. Back to him, to his blue eye, gold hair, full lips, pale skin and godly presence…

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Mordhaus was chaotic during waking hours there is always something interesting happening around, however, early morning were the quietest time in the house. Most of the band's members go to sleep prior to dawn do to late night drinking, parties, drinking contest or just anything that the members can come up with. There was one exception, however, Toki Wartooth could be found awake during this time taking the opportunity to do regular morning things. With his curtain slightly open, letting the light of the rising sun in the room, Toki was on the floor exercising. Doing slow mountain climbers before switching to one hand/foot push-ups, in the sunlight his pale Norwegian skin glistens with heavy sweat, sliding down his back and chest. Making his pj bottom cling to his well developed legs, with his eyes closed his focused on only his movements and music blaring in his ears. He will continue until his body was exhausted and hungry for breakfast or whichever came first, for the next 4 and a half hours Toki and Mordhaus were in quiet peace, at least for a little while longer.

Finishing, he whined down taking deep calming breathe, Dethklok music still playing in his ears out of his iPod as he sat in the center of his room. Getting up, he walked out of his room making his way through cold, spooky looking hallways of Mordhaus to the kitchen. There the horribly disfigured form of Jean-Pierre was preparing for his day of pleasing his overlord masters. Toki went to the straight to the island, taking a sit on one of the high stools, getting comfortable and turning his iPod off.

"Good morning my lord Toki," Jean-Pierre greeted, bowing downing to Toki," is there anything a may serve you this morning?"

"His' Pierres, cans yous pleases makes I toasted b&js?'" Toki replied.

"P&J lord Toki, I would be honor to make them to you master." Bowing again Jean-Pierre set off to do his task.

That morning started out uneventful and quiet until the rest of the Dethklok members arose from their chambers, by than Toki was wash and dressed. Nathan was the first to wake up sometime around 2 in the afternoon followed by Murderface and Skwisgaar, later Pickles comes after sleeping his groggery*. When four came rolling by Nathan announced it was time for their practice, it started out well enough but that could only last so long when Dethklock was involved.

"Tokis whats wrong with yous? Yous sound likes a sticks shovings up your ass!" Skwisgaar yelled at him.

At first comments like this were not out of the ordinary, so he didn't get angry by it. It was when Skwisgaar saw he wasn't getting any reaction from him that the problems really began…

"Skwisgaar, Toki, we need to start on the guitar solos. Make sure to keep a heavy tone Toki." Nathan's rasped voice said through the record room loud box.

"Jas Nathan." Toki firmly held his precious Gibson, placing his fingers on the strings.

"Pfft..." Skwisgaar rolled his eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips. The guitar solo was 8 minutes long, Skwisgaar was to perform a totally complicated (purposely done by him) higher portion of the solo while Toki did the same thing in lower keys echoing half a second behind him with some high c's, f's and what not's that Skwisgaar had written on his music sheets just last night. To simply put it, Skwisgaar had practically rewritten the whole thing last night and was only now telling Toki about it, well more like him finding it out by himself when Skwisgaar shoved the sheets in his face. It shouldn't come to any surprise that when they started playing Skwisgaar knew what he was doing but Toki was completely lost, that of course didn't set well with the ever holy Sweden guitarist.

"Tokis yous playing its alls wrongs! Plays likes this." Skwisgaar quickly played a brutal rift on his guitar with perfect eases, "Nows yous tried."

Copying Skwisgaar, Toki did the part exactly like him and played even farer then him, the guys outside were impressed Skwisgaar, however, clearly was not.

"Yous dildos still don'ts knows how to plays the guitars! Hows hards cans it be to plays a simple's rift?" Skwisgaar crossed his arms and glared at Toki.

"What ares yous talkings about? I's played is hows yous did! Whys are yous always picking on me Skwisgaar?" Toki was arriving at the point where he could no longer take anymore, why did skwisgaar have to hate him so?

"Becauses yous a big dildo who cans plays right!" Skwisgaar glared hard at Toki, his fist clenching by his side.

"Skwisgaar, Is' doing it's the best ways Is' can! Is that's not good enough? Insteads of complaining thans whys don't yous helps me plays hows yous want it then?" Toki looked back at the man who his heart yarned for and prayed to all the Norwegian gods that somehow mercy would be granted to him.

"Yous good enough? Never! Yous will nevers be goods enough for me's Toki or this band! Alls yous dos is plays crappy guitars not even goods on the rhymes! Whys woulds yous be goods enough for me? There wills nevers be anything goods enough that's comes froms yous to this world Toki, not even the craps you shit!" Skwisgaar yelled, smirking heatedly at Toki who could only stare blankly at him.

It was at that moment in time that the world Toki had known came crashing down around him. No longer could he feel his heart as Skwisgaar's words played over and over and over again in his head. He was not good enough for the golden one and nothing good can come from him. Skwisgaar really did hate him, he will never have a chance to win his heart or show him how much he truly loved the bastard guitarist. Toki had finally reached that point he could bared no more, he couldn't get angry at Skwisgaar's word even if he did tried, he could not forget them, and most certainly, he could not live with them.

Toki slowly came out of his daze and faced Skwisgaar, who was waiting for him to come back. There were no words he could think or say to him, his throat was a dry as the hottest day on a desert, it tightening making the feeling worse. With his mind in auto-pilot, Toki slowly nodded his head before turning and leaving the recording booth, ignoring both Skwisgaar's comments and the band's staring. Walking out of the practice, Toki made his way to his room never once noticing anything around him. Once inside his room he locked the door, turned off his dethphone, placed his guitar gently on its stand and collapsed on his bed. For hours he spends staring at his rock ceiling, never paying attention to the various knocking on his door throughout the day.

When he finally came back it was night almost one in the morning, Toki sat on his bed looking at his feet, his mind going thousand a second. He couldn't stay there, he had to do something and it hurt too much. It was than Toki stood up and left his room, he knew what he had to do there was no mistake about it. Not caring about the time it was, Toki quick walked to Mr. Ofdensen room and knocked on the door. Within those quiet seconds, Toki debuts his choice but shakes his head when the door opens.

"Toki? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Charles Ofdensen stood in his black bathrobe, his hair slightly messy and his glasses where gone.

"I's need to ask yous a favor Ofdensen, I's knows its late but its can'ts wait till mornings." Toki didn't look him the eye and by that gesture alone Ofdensen could tell it was a very serious matter. He stepped aside and let Toki come into his room, closely the door behind them.

Toki waited until his manager told him where to sit, he has never been inside this room before. It had a large bed against the wall in black silk covers and pillows, two night table stood beside it with just a lamp on both. Opposite to the bed was a beautiful dark wood dresser with a matching square mirror, everything there was clean and polished a few pictures and personal things on it. To the either side of the dress were two doorways which he presumes to be the bathroom and closet. To the left of the door way a small desk that was of the same material as the dresser, a lamp, files and laptop littler its clean surface. Ofdensen's room wasn't like the rest of Dethklok members, to Toki he was probably the only one that actually kept their room clean.

Charles, with his glasses on, gestured for Toki to sit by his desk. Silently, he watches as Toki takes his place and quietly began to question him.

"Now Toki what seems to be the problem that can't wait until more reasonable hours?" Charles had his hands folded neatly on the desk, his face clean from any expressions. Toki was still not looking at him, something was definitely very wrong.

"Is'….Is' wish to quits the band…I's want to leaves…" Toki did not pick up his head and found Ofdensen's desk surface to be a better subject to his gloomy gaze.

As soon as those words came out of Toki's mouth, Charles knew everything was about to change. For what seemed like hours the whole world stood at a standstill as he stared at Toki's brown head. Charles stayed quiet, for once his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly adjured, after some time he was finally able to process what Toki had said.

"…Uh….Toki… do you know what you are requesting?" It wouldn't be the first time one of the Dethklok members had said something to him only to mean something completely else. Charles hopes to high heavens that this was one of those cases.

"Yes I's know whats ams requc..rekues…asking for. I wants to leaves the band…I wants to leaves Dethklok." There wasn't any other way to say it, it had to be clear to the point.

"But why? Toki what you asking for is very serious, do you understand that you have just ask me to release you from your position as Dethklok's rhymes guitarist!?!" Surely Toki didn't mean it did he? Was it possible that perhaps he was having a very realistic nightmare and he was dreaming in his bed? What in hell was Toki thinking!?!

"Yes, I knows, I understands Ofdensen…Is' means what I is saying. It not matters the whys, it just matters that's it does happens." He couldn't back down, this had to be done no matter what he had to go through with this it was the only way to be free and happy.

"Toki, please reconsider this, we would have to talk to the band and they would have to voice their own opinion regarding your choice to leave the band and not only that, they are your family and friends Toki! I seriously doubt they would stay quiet if they know you are planning to leave the band in fact I am more than sure they would resort to physical persuasion should as their first method to detain you!"

"That's whys we nots tells them, you can't tell them eithers Ofdensen!" Toki's blood run cold as soon as Charles mentions involving the band, they could find out because than he would know and that would lead down an even shameful path.

"Toki, how can they not notice their rhymes guitarist is no longer on stage with them or even in the band anymore? I know sometime all of the guys can be empty minded but retarded they are not, they are going to realize sooner or later that something is wrong when you're no longer around. "Charles was racking his head to find answers to Toki's sudden behavior he could only come with one thought. "Does Skwisgaar have anything to do with this Toki?"

For a moment, Toki found himself to be as stiff as a wood bored, his pale skin going milky white at the name of the lead guitarist. But just as quickly as it came it went, there was no time to point fingers.

"Nej Skwisgaar hasn't do withs anythings, I is knowings they wills knows but theys will knows when I is gones. Please don'ts asks anymore I wants to leaves the band ins peace." There were tears piling up in the corners of his eyes, he didn't know for how long he could hold them for but he didn't want to cry in fornt of Ofdensen.

Charles stayed quiet and for the longest time he stared at Toki, dread filling him as he realize that there was no chance of changing the young Norwegian's mind. Signing, he would give in to Toki's request.

"As you wish Toki, I will beginning the paper work immediately and place your entire earnings in your personal banking account. I just need your signature on a few documents…I sincerely hope this is what you truly want Toki, you don't have to do this."

''Ja, I needs to do this it's the onlys ways." For the first time since he entered Charles's room, did Toki look up and stared back at Ofdensen.

"Okay, if you ever want to come back Toki you can…" Those were Charles' final words before he pulled out his laptop and began sorting out Toki's flies. For the next few hours there was a painful silence, every now and then it would be interrupted by the sound of paper and pen on paper. By the time it was late morning Charles had finish dissolving Toki from Dethklok, by 11:47am Toki Wartooth was no longer part of the band or had any obligation to them.

With folders under his arm, Toki stood up and quietly left Ofdensen's room, waving good-bye to him before making his way back to his room. He had a few hours before he had to leave tonight Dethklok had a concert it would be during this time that Toki would leave Mordhaus before his ex-band mates came back. Quickly, Toki made some phone calls and had three klokateers pack his room it was almost past three when they had finish and upload it in a guest car.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

So that's where he was now waiting for the sun to set on what probably going to be the last day he would be in Mordhaus or even Mordcity. As he lay on his bed, Toki looked around the room carefully memorizing every detail of it. On his bed next to him were his Flying V guitar and his Deddy Bear, his two most prized possessions in the world. They were old and battered having seen better days but to him they were perfect no matter how many flaws they may have and it was for that reason he did not pack them. He would not take them with him, he couldn't it would connect him to this life, his life with Dethklok and that was a big no.

He could hear the engines and blades of the hatredcopter (A/N: Please forgive me I don't know everything perfectly but I'm trying. Sorry.), echoing from the helipad, signaling the band was about to leave. It wasn't long before there was an impatient knocking on his door.

"Toki! Toki opens dis door! Toki, are you theres? Yous hears me? We has a shows tos go tos. TOKI!?!" Skwisgaar was yelling from the other side of the door, now pounding on it.

Toki remain silent as Skwisgaar, who was joined by the others were behind his door calling out his name and demanding the door to be open. For a full 8 minutes Nathan and Murderface were bulldozing the door until they gave up, Pickles was calling his dethphone which was vibrating quietly next to him on the bed. It wasn't until Ofdensen came did the band stop their attempts to connect him.

"Gentlemen, Toki is not in his room at the current time. I'm afraid he had some pressing business to attend to before the concert he will probably meet us there if he finishes early. Come, we are behind schedule and you need to be ready by curtain call." With that Charles herds the boys away from his door and assures them everything was fine. Within a couple of minutes the hatredcopter was flying off with what was left of Dethklok.

Toki was still in the same position on his bed, shifted up slowly, almost in a daze and stared at his soon to be ex-bedroom door. Charles was still giving him a chance for him to change his choice, unfortunately, he couldn't do that anymore and it was far too late. Looking around one more time, Toki stood and carefully rearranged Deddy bear on his bed as he always does before placing his guitar on its stand. Once the other members find out what he had done they will most likely order the Klokateers to throw away all the junk his left and that was fine by him.

Walking briskly, Toki turn of the lights as he shut the door, without wasting time he goes to where one of the Klokateer was waiting with the car. He stops at the entrance hall and left his keys to Mordhaus on the large table, signing Toki locked the door behind him so he had no choice to back out. As the car starts to pull away from Mordhaus, Toki looks back as long, wet tears trail down his cheeks.

"_I is sorrys I's nots good enoughts for yous my love, My Skwisgaar…"_

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Well that's the first chapter of my first attempt at Dethklok so please be kind. I'm sorry for any mistakes that this chapter may have contain like misspelling, grammar or Dethklok terms and names. I tried and that's the best I could give. I leave you now wishing you all happy holidays and may this New Year be better than the last.

Merry Christmas and Happy 2009!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys long time no hear huh? I know I've being gone a while and I come back baring a gift! I know many of you think that "The Wings of Klok" is a one chapter story but it isn't and I'm here with the second chapter of it. _**I would like to send thanks to , Knave, nox-alatus, Freaky Paranoia and NoirXheart for reviewing my story and taking the time to write something to me, also to all of those taking their time to read my wild story. Thanks!**_ I know this doesn't make up for the lack of updates but at least I didn't come empty handed.

**DISCLAIMER: **I, UNFORTUNATLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH DETHKLOK OR ITS CHARACTERS. I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR PERSONAL ENJOYS AND I DO NOT MAKE A SINGLE DIME FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T GET ME IN TROUBLE. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS MY CREATION, FOXXYANA.

!**WARNING!: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN! FIRST, THIS A BOY/BOY AND MAYBE ALITTLE OF BOY/GIRL WITH A TINY SPLASH OF BOY/BOY/GIRL ACTION BUT MOSTLY BOY/BOY STORY. SECOND, THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME STEAMY SCENCES THAT MIGHT NOT MAKE SOME PEOPLE COMFORTABLE, HOWEVER, I WILL POST WARNING FOR THOSE SCENCES WHEN THEY COME UP. THIRD, I WILL BE MAKING THE CHARACTERS MORE A BIT MORE MATURE BUT ONLY A LITTLE…THAT PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING I HAVE TO WARN YOU ABOUT SO YOU CAN BEGIN TO READ AT ANYTIME!**

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

**Three Years Later…..**

"Ok Toki, let's get these lasts couple of shots in before we wrap it up. Why don't you sit down and pull your left leg up to ledge and put your left arm over your knee, yes like that. Okay...um...title your head to the left so you can put your hand slightly digging into your hair…yes that's perfect Toki, now hold that pose." The photographer quickly adjusted his camera as he placed in the new roll of film.

In front of him was what could only be described as an angel fallen from heaven, thrown by the creatures of light to the earth for having such beauty. His skin was lightly tan, smooth as baby cheeks, long chestnut hair was flowing down his back, the wind, provided by a large fan was playing with a few strings of hair. Pale blue eyes half open to show mischief delight, a gentle smile was on his handsome face. Clad only in a pair of lose old blue jeans, his perfect torso was in display for the world to see along with shoeless and sockless feet. Sitting on a white block with casual ease, the background completely white making his vivid colors stand at the center of attention. Truly the man before him was a heavenly being.

The sound of the camera's flashes filled the room as the stuff stood in silence around the studio, watching and wishing to be in the photographer's place. Every so often they would be reminded by the photographer to stop staring and get back to work. As they tugged through their work of packing the equipment, their eyes would wonder to the stage where Toki and the photographer were working on, after all it wasn't like everyday there was an opportunity to watch a photo shoot of a legend in process. Especially one where Toki Wartooth was involved in, how could you not look?

"And were finish, great job Toki these are going to be awesome when they go public. I'm sure Mr. Le Papineau will be most please with them." Placing his camera into his case, Ben happily said.

"Is' hopes so, Is' just don'ts wants him to orders anymores, these lasts couples of shoots haves being backs breaking." Jumping down Toki got off the white stage, walking over to Ben.

"Am sure he will, anyway I have to hurry to get these develop for tomorrow morning, I guess I'll be seeing you over at the new place? When are you leaving?" Ben asked as he placed his coat and strapped his camera case over his shoulder.

"Ja, I wills be there, my flight don't leaves to after fours. Ah…Ben do you know what Mr. Le Papineau's big surprise is?"

"Nope, am just as in the dark as you are Toki, my guess is he has this big top secret fashion line that he's going to reveal to everyone. But you know how he is no one can really predicted him."

"Ja, I knows…well have a good flight over there Ben." They shook hands, saying their goodbyes.

Walking to his dressing room he changed into his regular clothes, consisting of a pair of dark navy jeans and a ruby colored turtle neck. Sitting down in front of the dresser he looked in the mirror while fixing his hair. He quickly brushed his hair and did it into a low pony tail than started to remove the powder from his face. His mind began to wonder as he thought of the many changes that have occurred these last three years.

Since he had left his ex-band, Toki had to work hard to make a new reputation for himself and oh boy did he ever make one. He was now an international model for The Eternal Abyss Model Corporation. His boss was Sir Le Papineau Jacques, the CEO of the Eternal Abyss the plant's most elite modeling companying. It took him three long years to be known for something other than for Dethklok and it had taken even longer for the gossip mill to stop working against him, not completely but it was getting there. After leaving Mordcity Toki had laid low for a while traveling here and there before coming to his new home, New York City. Wondering around one day, sightseeing he ran into a beautiful young CEO by the name of Foxxyana. As it turned out, she became a good friend and adviser to him, helping him sort out what was left of the rest of his life.

A couple of months after settling down in New York, he received an offer to become a part time model for a highly known modeling agency. At first he was going to declined he had no reason to accept since he had plenty of money for the rest of his life from his earning with Dethklok. Foxxyana, as soon as she found out had immediately responded for him and send him on his marry way to a photo shoot. Claiming he need to start all over again if he wanted a new life plus he depressed attitude was driving her crazy. Apparently it was probably a good thing he listened to her or more to the point did what he was told and gave it a chance. Within half a year he received another offer this time to Sir Le Papineau Corporation and as a full time model. He took the offer without even thinking about it much to Foxxyana's happiness. It was a whole different field for him and it was completely away from Dethklok (After the whole ordeal with the Dethfashion, Dethklok stayed away from that dark path). It wasn't the same as music but it was still a form of expressing himself and that was enough for him even if it didn't exactly satisfy him. However, he didn't think his new life would stay the same with the ways things were heading to.

He was going back to Mordcity in less than 24 hours, his life, career, and friends were going back to where he had stop living his past life as Toki Wartooth, rhythm guitarist for Dethklok. He wasn't too sure about going back to where 'he' was not after he had started a new life and was pretty happy with it.

Looking at his clean reflection Toki thought back to his memories of Skwisgaar and the rest of the guys. He didn't notice someone coming into the dressing room until he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"You know there's a saying that says a mirror will only show you the truth outside but never. So tell me my dear Toki what does this mirror say about you?" Looking into the mirror the young woman leaned into Toki and stared back at him through his reflection.

"I don'ts know Foxxyana I cans onlys see myself buts maybes Is' not looking rights." Toki only show himself and Foxxyana, there wasn't anything else.

"You know what I think? I think you feel uncertain for what's going to happen in the near future, you are edgy about going back to Mordcity and you're not sure what's waiting there for you, am I right?" Foxxyana turned to look straight at Toki's face, watching carefully for his reaction. Toki continued to stare at the mirror, feeling Foxxyana's eyes on his face, signing he looked back at her.

"Maybes, Is' don'ts know yet." What could he say to her? That he was scared? That he didn't want to go back?

Foxxyana stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before she smiled and pulled him from his chair.

"Come on let's go for a walk before our flight besides I want to remember how Christmas in New York City is like before we leave, I don't know for sure when we will be returning. Plus I don't want to go before getting a hot chocolate from a street bender." Foxxyana let go of Toki's hand and grabbed his dark, heavy, brown leather jacket and a dark blue scarf.

Seeing her smile made him feel happy as he put on his winter gear, looking at her as she fixed her hair in the dressing room mirror. She was shorter than the average woman, only coming to the full height of 5"1. She was a golden peach color that could only come from Spanish heritage with dark brown hair that reached almost the middle of her back. Her eyes were brown with a strange, delicate tiger eye shape that people would mistake for Asian. True to her Spanish blood in her veins, she was fully built to please anyone who dares to stare too long. Wide hips, narrow waist, athletic legs and butt, and perfectly round breast. For being 22 years old, Foxxyana was very well develop to the point her Spanish ancestors were right out proud (and maybe a little smug) to have created such a beauty. He was pretty sure Odin will not hesitate to take her to Valhalla when the time comes and if it wasn't for his heart belonging to someone else he would have been in love with her. But then again Foxxyana was a New York girl, who could eat men like hair and had many admirers after her. Finishing her hair Foxxyana turned to him, flashing a big smile at him.

"How do I look?" Like all New York girls Foxxyana had a sense for fashion, wearing gray-blue bell bottom jeans with a brown belt on her hips and a bright orange cloth jacket and dark brown turtle neck shirt underneath. A pair sandy color high heel snowshoes and a black coat with a black scarf to top it off.

"Yous know yous always look great, why asks me?" Toki haul a backpack over one of his shoulder and walked over to the entrance.

"Because am not the one who in the fashion world that's why besides I like your sense of style Toki." Replied Foxxyana as she joined him.

"Ofs course yous would you ares the one who taught me hows to dress."

"Right, that's probably right." Giggling, they left the studio waving good-bye to the staff.

Walking out of the building and into the cold winter afternoon, they walked down Fifth Avenue a couple of blocks to where Rockefeller Center was located before Toki whistle for a cab. The day was rather cloudy with high wind and a bit of flurries here and there but even with the weather as dreary as it was New York was still full of life and lights. Getting out of the death machine known as a yellow cab, they started their way through Central Park. Spotting all types of people running around, children playing, free lance artist all about, and dog walkers getting [';dragged by their charges. They reached an area where a big empty water fountain was by the lake and bought hot chocolate from a bender close by as they kept walking along. They didn't talk much just enjoyed each other's company every now and then pointing something out to the other. They walked for some time before Foxxyana asked to settle down near the ice skating ring high on one of the boulders, looking down on the swarm of people ice skating in a circle.

"Tell me something Toki how do you feel about all this? You really don't look like your normal self." Foxxyana asked, kicking her legs slightly against the boulder.

"Is' not to certain about goings backs Foxxyana. It's being three years since Is' last was there and Is' growns accustoms to News Yorks, it's my home." Toki sipped some of his hot chocolate as a strong wind slapped his face.

"Three years is a long time Toki, I think this change in scenery will do us some good and I heard Mordcity is considered to be the next New York so there isn't really that much of a difference between here and there." Leaning back, Foxxyana closed her eye as she breathes in deeply. Crinkling her nose at the not so clean air and regretting her action all too soon.

"Is' likes it heres Ana, this is wheres Is' belong. Maybes we cans stays here instead…" Casting a certain glance over at Foxxyana with hope in his eyes.

"Toki you can stop that train of thought at any point now. We've talked about this already Toki, you need to be close to your job and since Le Papineau is moving the agency's headquarters to Mordcity you need to be over there. I'm going there as well since they are finishing building a new branch for my company there and most of my clients go to Mordcity plus there is a high rate for potential new business that would increase the power of my company. This move will not only be good for us but it's a great business move on both our sides Toki, you have to understand that." Folding her arms, Foxxyana looked at Toki, a serious look in her face.

Signing, Toki know he was beat, there was no arguing against her since she already did the math in her head and had already decided. Maybe he could stay behind?

"And don't you think about staying back, I already sold my penthouse to the highest bidder and both our stuff is already packed and will be deliver as soon as we settle over there. So don't you even dare suggest to stay back Toki it's way too late for that." He got a small playful glare for that, a smirk dancing on her plump lips.

"Hows do yous do that?" It has always amazed him how Foxxyana has the ability to know what he was thinking before he even said it or deeply thought about it, it sometimes was kind of creepy how she did that.

"Do what Toki?"

"Hows do yous knows what Is' am thinkings before Is' says it?" Maybe she was a mind reader or a very good guesser.

"Toki I know you more than what you think, I've could have given birth to you on how well I know you but there is someone who knows and understands you better than me. I'm pretty sure they even know things about you that I will never know or have any interest in finding out maybe the fan girls would but that would be a little too much information for me." Foxxyana stood up and brush her pants off with her hands, staring back up into the clouds. "Come on, we better get going I think it's going to snow soon and I don't want to be caught in a snowstorm."

"Waits yous only knows me for three year hows could you knows me that well? And whos this persons who knows me that wells?" Standing beside her Toki began to ponder who she might be talking about.

"That doesn't matter right now Toki you'll find out sooner or later. I can already smell the snow." Pulling out her cell phone, Foxxyana call their driver.

Toki was going to keep insisting until what she said about the snow registered in his mind.

"Uh? Hows do yous smell snow? Yous can'ts do that, whats does snow smell likes?" Toki tried to smell the snow but all he got was the foul smell of car exhaustion.

"Of course you can smell snow, the Polish do and so do other European people do it. Aren't you from Norway, where it's snows every day?" They began to climb down the boulder slowly heading back to the concrete path where the horses and carriages were traveling thought.

"Ja, Is' am from Norway but that's doesn'ts mean Is' can smell snow Foxxyana. Yous is lyings."

"No am not!" She fought back.

The two playfully argued with each other as they walked to one of the parks exist where a long black limo was waiting for them. Quickly they set of to La Guardia airport where they would abroad one of Foxxyana's private jets. Within two hours the jet was taking flight and as they raised Toki could see the New York City skyscrapers getting smaller and smaller the further they flew away. In the back of his head Toki wonder if going back was really such a good idea and if he would be able to see Skwisgaar.

Hundreds of miles away shouting and a coffee cup shaming on the floor could be heard.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Mordhaus was still a very a big house and after three long years it had only gotten bigger. Instead of finding a polluted lake at the bottom of Mordhaus, you'll find crystal clear water filled with healthy fish. The once dark sky and dirty air were along with many environmentally danger factories and plants gone and replace with cleaner and safer one. All around the house were full green garden filled with many exotic fruits, flowers, and plants from all over the world. The forest behind was full of big strong trees that were so green it was close to black, in its depth roam the yard wolves. But currently everything was cover in several of feet of snow and even though it has a different scenery then before one could tell it was a very scared and forbidden place to be if you weren't either a god of metal or someone of extreme importance. The house however wasn't the only thing that changed during this last three years…

The game room was one of the biggest rooms in Mordhaus, filled with all types of games that could possibly be imagined. All against the wall were video games from the classical versions to brand new high tech gaming machines. Above them were rows upon rows of pictures, postures, guitars, drums sticks, microphones, trophies, banners, and other Dethklok related items, even the high ceiling had its own decorations. On the far left side of the room was a corner where all DDR games were place, next to them were five selves stands of airplane models neatly lined up for display behind a glass doors. Pictures of Toki Wartooth with his guitar, band mates, wolves, playing outside, during special events, and by himself were hanging on the wall or in frames on the selves. Across from it was the large TV playing on mute, further across was a large hot tube big enough to fit at least twenty people. In front of the TV was a large blood color leather couch and black marble coffee table, sitting there on the couch was one Pickle the Drummer.

In his early forties, Pickle was still in the top of his game and was nowhere near ready to give in the towel. His once dread hair was replaced by his fiery red mane hair that he had during his teenage years along with his matching goatee, a green bandana around his head held it over his face. Time has been kind to him he lost his beer belly, gaining a buffer physic after quitting drugs and limiting his drinking. A white t-shirt hugged his flat stomach and baggy cargo pants hang around his hips. Tapping his one of shoeless feet, Pickle was quietly reading the day's news paper, a cup of coffee with a little added whiskey (A/N: I can't make the guy a saint!) in his left hand. Turning the page big black bold letter caught his eyes.

**Famous International Model Toki Wartooth Is Coming to Mordcity!**

_**Early this month, Sir Le Papineau Jacques, the CEO and founder of the Eternal Abyss modeling companying had announce his plans of moving his headquarters from New York City to Mordcity. Giving almost nothing away for his future plans in Mordcity except that he had a very big surprise for everyone which he will tell during the welcoming party for the Eternal Abyss models. Within Le Papineau's chosen few is famous Dethklok guitar player Toki Wartooth, who for unknown reasons departed from Dethklok sometime a little over three years ago. Since then never once coming into contact with his ex-band mates or returning to Mordcity. He will be moving as well from New York to Mordcity on the 3th of December to continue his work under Le Papineau careful management. We ask the rep of Dethklok if they had any comments bu…**_

Pickle mind stop as he re-read to make sure he understood correctly. Toki, their Toki was moving back to Mordcity as in Dethklok's city. His cup slipped from his hand and shattered on the stone floor as he final realized what he was that he was reading. Toki was coming back! Jumping over the couch, Pickle bolted to the door and down the hallways of Mordhaus. As he run the mantra in his head was chanting 'Toki's coming back!' over and over again. In no time he reached the corridor where Dethklok's bedrooms were, walking over to a large black wooden door he balled his fist as he pounded on the door.

"Hey Nat'an wake up! You got to come see this, you too Murderface! Come on you douche bags wake up!" Pickle bellowed as he continued hitting the door, stopping only when he heard cursing and a death warning to stop beating the door. Satisfy Pickle jugged over to another large door this time brown with skulls imprints on the two door handles. "Skwisgaar! You gotta wake up too! You really need to look at this too! Get your ass up Skwisgaar come on!"

"Alrights alreadys Pickle yous dildos! Is' is getting up!" The world's fastest guitarist yelled from behind his door, angry about Pickle's annoying wake up call.

"Then hurry up you douche and get to the boardroom!" With that Pickle set of to find their manager, leaving behind three puzzling musicians.

Gradually, Nathan, Murderface and Skwisgaar made their way to the boardroom muttering sleepily under their breaths. Sitting down around the large black marble table as they silently waited for Pickle who surprisingly wasn't there much to Murderface displeasure. Dethklok's front man supported his head in his hand, his long black hair messing around his head. Like his hair his black t-shirt and sweat pants were rumple and hang loose on him. Murderface had long ago cut his triangle shaped hair for a much short hair one the complemented his hard face, his mustache still pretty much the same. His gray colored button night shirt was partially open with button in different holes accompanying his gray pajamas pants. He was currently glaring lazily with lime yellow eyes at the time his fingers tapping against the surface of the table. Across from the two was Skwisgaar laying his head on his folded arms on the table. His golden locks surrounded him like a blanket and spread around him on the table. He wore a long silky white robe and matching white silk bottoms foregoing a shirt to wear under. The sound of Murderface's tapping was the only thing breaking the silence in the room before a very excited Pickle kick the door open and flung inside. Ofdensen in his regular gray suit and red tie, followed behind Pickle in his normal business like way.

"Dudes you're not going to believe this but Toki is moving back to Mordcity!" Pickle happily pronounce, at the mention of Toki's name the rest of the band members were suddenly alert.

"He is? Are you sure about that Pickle and when?" Nathan was more than interested in knowing anything about his rhythm guitarist even if Toki had left he still considered him a part of the band. A part of their small family.

"Yes am sure it's right here in the news!" He slapped down his newspaper for the guys to see the article related to Toki. "His company is coming here and so he has to come with them since this Papis…Pepos…un what's that's guys name?" Asking Ofdensen.

"Sir Le Papineau Jacques, Pickles." Charles answered him as he thinker with his laptop and overhead.

"Yeah that's the guy, Papineau I think he's French or something…Anyway He's moving his company here so Toki has to come over with him." Pulling a chair Pickle set near Charles. "So Charlie since you're getting your tools out, I'm guessing you already knew about these before we did."

"Gentlemen, I won't lie to you but yes I have known about it for quite some time. In fact Dethklok is behind this new transfer for Sir Le Papineau's company." Charles look around, for once he had their full attention.

"Shoo…whys didn'ts ya schay som'thing before?" Murderface asked, Nathan silently nodded his head in agreement.

"I did not say anything before William because this is a very delicate matter, I didn't want to get your hopes up guys if things didn't go according to plan. It took me a whole year just to get Sir Le Papineau's attention into the matter and six months to set everything in motion. Even now nothing is completely written in stone anything right now could cause us a hinder in Dethklok's plans." Signing Charles opened a file on his laptop, the image showing on the overhead, "Now you need to know what we're dealing and you need to listen very carefully."

No one spoke as their eyes were on him.

"Alright as you know Toki works for a top model company called The Eternal Abyss, their company focuses on the best models around the world. They are taught everything there is to know on what they are doing from modeling to professional dancing they do everything they need to make sure every model is well educated. That building was where originally The Eternal Abyss headquarters was." Charles clicked to the next slide.

The picture of an older man in his late 50's appeared his head was completely shaved with clear green eyes and very tan skin.

"This is Toki's employer Sir Le Papineau Jacques, his 57 years old born and raised in France near Blois. He was a student in Paris University for the Arts, graduating top of his class. Starting his career at 22 in France before expending across all of Europe, until he moved to the United States where he set is Fashion Empire in New York. He personally chose Toki to work for him and without fail Toki became is most outstanding Model." Turning to the band he saw he still their attentions before continuing.

"This is Rene Daniel Talon he was handpicked by Sir Le Papineau to be Toki's personal trainer. He too is a French native from Valence and is also a close friend of Sir Le Papineua. Mr. Talon has work with varies well know models but as far Toki has being his greatest work. Besides being Toki's personal trainer, he also acts like his guardian and manager when Sir Le Paponeua is not around. He is a very good friend of Toki so it's important to know about Mr. Talon."

The next slide showed a picture of a young lady with a smile.

"Wow wchos thast hot bra?" Murderface looked at the picture with a lot of interest, Nathan had his mouth open just staring at the picture and Pickles wasn't doing much better.

"This gentlemen if Foxxyana Y. Moonstar and from this point please refrain yourselves from calling her names or disrespecting her in anyway."

"What makes her so important Charlie she doesn't look like anything relating to Toki?" Pickles once he collected himself ask.

"The reason she is so important Pickles is because she is the second highest economical power in the world and she also happens to be the largest stock holder of Dethklok. Not to mention she has everything to do with Toki even more so then Sir Le Papineau does. She has the power to not only stop any movement around Toki she could easily over throw Dethklok in the matter of seconds."

"You are shitting me Charles, this girl could do that? She can't be more then 16 years old!" Nathan suddenly became very aware of the threat toward Dethklok.

"Ms. Moonstar is 22 years old, born on April 19, 1987 to a very old and prestige's family in Spain. She was raised on militarily background, she is considered to be a genius in all educational levels and a prodigy of business. When she was 15, Ms. Moonstar became the youngest person to be displayed in Playboy for two years in a row. It is uncertain where her vast wealth comes from or how it is possible for her to hold so much power at such an age. Almost her entire background is a huge mystery, nothing is known about any of her family members including her parents. In fact no one has ever seen any of her relatives, they just know the girl was born to a family with high title and was never investigated. As for her company it has everything to do with the advancement of technology from digital watches to NASA aircrafts."

"So this gal has all that power? Damn second largest economy in the world and she isn't even thirty yet…So this is…she is a serious problem?" Pickles run his fingers through his flaming mane trying to sort the new information he had received.

"Serious, yes, a problem no, that isn't exactly a word to use to describe her position in this matter, in fact Ms. Moonstar has being anything but a problem. She is the reason we have the ability to do this movement we are currently doing with The Eternal Abyss Company. It had taken several months to get in contact with Ms. Moonstar but once I did I found her be more than willing to help, she was the one to persuade Sir Le Papineau to do business with us and arranged for the transfer of headquarters to Mordcity." Adjusting his glasses Charles stood straight, staring at the picture of the young lady wondering what it would be like to finally meet her face to face after a year of speaking through the phone.

"Hows comes we nots see hers at anys of the Dethklok's big fancys parties?" For the first time since entering the room, Skwisgaar showed any since of life.

"Well you must understand Skwisgaar, Ms. Moonstar is very busy individual especially since she has many responsibilities to take care of. Although she may be the one to provide all the equipments and funding you guys use, Dethklok is not her top priority."

"So she's is a friends or an enemys?" Skwisgaar looked at the screen, his express left no doubt of what he was feeling.

"I haven't met her personally and I haven't mentioned any of the plans I have to bring back Toki to Dethklok but I get the impression that Ms. Moonstar already knows about them even if she doesn't say anything about it. She is a very good person and it's within our best interest that we keep in her good grace, I have no doubt she will be very important when it comes to Toki." He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Ms. Foxxyana there was something about her that told him he had nothing to fear from her. Charles Ofdensen didn't trust anyone expect his boys who were his only family but this young woman had something very familiar to her, something that told him she was no danger to them and Charles Ofdensen instincts are never wrong.

Nathan and Pickles stared a look that spoke volume between them, they knew that when Charles had a feeling then it was more than 100% right. Murderface crossed his arm and scanned the picture as long as she was helping them she was a friend to him and not many people could say they were friends to William Murderface.

"Shes wills be the ones to brings Toki backs to us," Skwisgaar stood from his chair and looked at the other guys. "shes wills brings Toki backs to me."

Nathan, Murderface, Pickles, and Charles turned to Skwisgaar with a grin on their faces, this was the first time in the last three years that they have see him show so much emotions. There was hope forming and with the arrival of this strange girl would come their rhyme guitarist in tow. For better or worse, Dethklok was going to get their Toki back even if they had to fight for him.

"Well than its settle Ms. Moonstar is friend, now if you would please excuse me there's a phone call I must make. Oh, and before I forget you might have notice that recently there was a construction site on the outer perimeter of the dethforest on the other side. As a token of appreciation toward Ms. Moonstar for all her help we have build her a house personally designed by me where she and Toki will be living." Charles walked over to the large window and pointed out across the forest. The guy followed and looked to where his was pointing to.

About 10 miles away was a small castle like house stood covered in snow. Klokateers could be seen walking about doing their jobs of maintain the newly build castle. Although they couldn't see it very clearly they knew it was probably amazing up close.

"Awshome! We have a newh casthal!" Murderface yelled out and headed to the door. "Letsh go chechk it out!"

"Absolutely not William, that castle is for Ms. Moonstar and Toki you cannot just go over there whenever you want. This goes for the rest of you as well, Ms. Moonstar will probably not like the idea of having you boys barge into her home at any given moment and Toki will most likely feel uncomfortable with that idea. We do not need to make the situation worse than it is, I have work very hard to get to where we are now any false moves and everything could crumble. Understand that I am trying to do as you guys wished, to bring Toki back to Dethklok, I need your help for this to work because I would also like Toki back too and if something goes wrong there won't be another chance." Charles gave them a stern look, one that said he wasn't joking.

"Ah, don't worry Charlie I'll keep 'em in line. I know we all don't want to ruin anything, we'll be good promise, 'ight you douche bags?" Three sets of head nodded in agreement and Ofdensen had to smile at his boys.

"Good, I'll go over the rules in another time I have too much to do in the next couple of hours before Toki and Ms. Moonstar arrive so behave yourselves." With that Charles calmly walked out of the board room.

"Well you guys heard the plan so far and we need to make this work if we want Toki back." Leaning his back against the large window, Pickles looked at the guys with a serious expression on his face.

"Ya I know we got to do things right and somehow make this Foxxyana chick be in our side…I…I miss Toki…" Nathan's eyes quickly dances over his band mates faces before settling on the floor.

" W'ell shince we r' going to hav' a grouph moment I wanth to say thast I missh Toki too anth thast Dethklok ish a family anth weh sthick together." Murderface cheeks gained some slight color and he proudly stood his ground.

Three pairs of wide eyes stare back at him unbelieving what just can out of Murderface's mouth.

"Uhmmm…ya he's right we are a…a family and Toki is part of that." Nathan stared at his partner as if he was standing in from of him naked with a clown nose on.

"Wats?!? Whys you all starhing?" Suddenly Murderface's face got a very interesting color.

"It just we never expected you to say something like that you douche bag!" Pickles chuckle at Murderface reaction.

Nathan and Pickle laugh at poor Murderface's embarrassment while Skwisgaar stared quietly at the three before the guys notice his silent demure.

"Hey you douche what's wrong aren't ya happy Toki's coming back?" Pickles questioned first.

"Of course Is' is happy Toki is comings back!" Skwisgaar snaps back.

"Ya shure don'ts lookh like it blondie."

"Nej Is' was justs thinkings somethings…" Crossing his arms Skwisgaar slowly looks at them.

"You can do that? Huh I didn't know that Skwisgaar and what are you thinking about?" Nathan smirks at his own comment matching Skwisgaar's playful glare.

"Is' was thinkings hows bigs softies we ares, sharings groups moments and feelings." Gaining a smirk of he's own as the three metal gods stared at one another.

And suddenly all four of them groaned and laugh together before quickly running for an emergency totally-hard core-black-metal band practice.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Sitting behind his desk Ofdensen took a few seconds to relax before picking up his phone and dialing the number he had all but tattoo on his forehead. Waiting for the person on the other line to answer and hear that soft female voice.

"Hello Mr. Ofdensen." Just like her picture Ms. Foxxyana had a beautiful telephone voice.

"Hello Ms. Moonstar how are you doing today?" Leaning back on his chair Ofdensen stared at the window behind him.

"Quite well thank you, our flight left on time and we should be arriving very soon." Soft but still strong voice of Foxxyana was a welcoming sound.

"How is he?"

"Toki is doing well he has fallen asleep for the most part of our flight. He, as you may think, is rather nervous about returning to Mordcity but he is doing a good job handling the situation as best as he possibly could Mr. Ofdensen." Keeping her voice low Foxxyana answers him.

"That's good to hear I'm sure he is nervous as are the boys here at home are too." Why did he just tell her that? Why was he revealing so much information without even thinking?

"Oh? How so?" Foxxyanan sounded generously surprise at his comment.

"I just finished having a band meeting with them they know Toki is coming back. They too are nervous and unsure about the situation Ms. Moonstar I'm sure you can understand their position on this matter." Foxxyana giggled some before answering.

"Yes I can and don't let that worry you too much Mr. Ofdensen I'm sure things will turn out alright but I wish for you to also consider my position in this matter Mr. Ofdensen. Please take into account that I am a good friend of Toki and would do anything to make sure he is okay. I can only help you so much so you and the boys of Dethklok are going to have to do most of the work, I can only provide you with a free path and advise Mr. Ofdensen."

"Yes I understand and I thank you very much for it Ms. Foxxyana." He tapped a finger on his desk when he was nervous a habit he hadn't done since collage.

"And Mr. Ofdensen please do me the favor and call me Foxxyana, there's no need to be so formal and all nervous we are going to friends soon aren't we?" Once again her voice was clear and gentle like a breeze but soul bearing at the same time.

"Yes and you can call me Charles."

"Will do Charles."

"I better let go of you Ms…Foxxyana I don't wish to be a farther disturbance on your time."

"Charles you have never being a disturbance of any type, I value all the time I spend with a person such as yourself. I will be the one to decide who is a bother of my time and that dear Charles will never be you." Charles could hear a slight sting of anger in her voice, was she upset of him thinking himself unworthy of her time?

"I'm glad you find me of a value Foxxyana and I am looking forward to meeting you in person."

"As do I Charles, you and the rest of the Dethklok family up close and personal…"Her voice was a low and sexy husk filled with unspoken promises that send a fiery flash down his body.

"….Thank you Foxxyana and enjoy the rest of your flight, good-bye."

"Good-bye Charles, I'll see you soon." And with that the line went silent.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Well that's 6,811 words in total…I know that this doesn't make up for my lack of not updating my story within almost a year but it's something. I am very, very, very sorry to those of you that have sent me an email asking when I will update my story without me ever answering. So here's the deal I'll do everything within my power to update my story as soon as possible, so the chapters won't be as long as this. So please be more patient then what you already being with me I haven't forgotten about it and I won't either. I'll be in touch!

Youkodoll

Cop bring criminal over. Go back.  
Cop bring Lil' boy over, bring criminal back with cop.  
Father and son go over. Father go back  
Father and mother go over, mother come back.  
Cop and Criminal go over. Father go back,  
Mother and father go over, mother come back  
Mother go with father, come back.  
Mother go over with daughter, cop and criminal go back  
Cop bring girl over, go back.  
Cop bring criminal over.


End file.
